


Hear your colors.

by mochijoohoney



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A lot of original characters, Blind Character, Denial of Feelings, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochijoohoney/pseuds/mochijoohoney
Summary: Jooheon always has been a problematic boy. After a fight at school, he has got expelled and forced to do volunteer work.Can something or someone be able to help him to become a better person?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ 
> 
> I want to clarify that ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE, so this fanfic may have grammatical mistakes or bad redaction. Corrections are welcome, I want to learn ^~^
> 
> This fanfic is inspired in a story I wrote on high school, with original characters. I wanted to remake it with Shownu and Joohoney~ 
> 
> I hope you like it!

The day was rainy. The humidity was oppressive. This was just another day for him. He was late for school, as usual. Walking slowly, deep in thought and full of anger. He was already arriving late, so why should he hurry up?

The classes already started. The teacher took the attendances. The boy wasn’t marked as absent nor present, because the teacher knew he would arrive soon. He always was late, but he never missed a class. Weird for a problematic boy. 

Suddenly, the door opened loudly. He was there. 

The boy walked in, without saying anything. Intimidating expression on his face. His strong presence made some of his classmates to look down just by glancing at them. Other just whispered while they looked at him out of the corner of their eyes. 

“Mr. Lee” the teacher sighed. “Are you aware how late it is?”. The young boy just keep walking to his desk, completely ignoring him.  
He dropped himself on his chair, spreading his limbs. 

The older man abruptly approached him. “Sit properly, please” he shouted, patting his back. “Do you know that you arrived forty minutes later?”.

The boy looked at him with cold eyes. “Did I ask you?” he answered, calmly. The atmosphere turned tense. This was a common for everyone, but it was insufferable. He's always like this; angry and aggressive. He never payed attention on classes and he doesn’t have good grades, but he keeps coming to school, to being a nightmare for his teachers and classmates.

“Oh my god” shouted a classmate next to him. He stood up and approached them. “I’m so fucking tired of you, Jooheon”. Everyone’s jaw dropped at his actions, Jooheon just scoffed. “Just let us study! Don’t you have anything else to do? Why do you keep coming here? Just join a gang or something, there isn’t a place for people like you” he said angrily.

The grin in Jooheon’s face disappeared, he stood up and got close to his classmate. "Then shut up and focus on your studies" he said, and in one second, he knocked the guy in the face. 

Everyone was shocked. Some students ran to check if the boy was okay. While the teacher quickly grabbed Jooheon and dragged him outside the classroom.

It was the first time Jooheon physically attacked someone. The teacher didn't know what to do first. He even thought about calling the police, but Jooheon didn’t look like he was out of control. He was calm as usual, just a little bit agitated. 

“What did you do?” he shouted grabbing his head. “I don’t know if this time I can save you” he added, walking from side to side. 

The boy has been sanctioned several times. His teacher always has managed to save him of bein expelled. Because he believed that Jooheon would reflect about his actions and try to become a better person. But this time he went too far.

“I’m going to take you to the principal’s office" he said. "She’s going to know better what to do with you”.

…

The principal called Jooheon's mother, who arrived quickly, to discuss about what happened. Meanwhile, Jooheon and his teacher waited outside the office. 

“You know…” the man mumbled. “I know that life his hard and that, but you need to change your attitude, you can’t keep living like this” he said concerned. Jooheon lowered his head. He wasn't sorry at all, but he felt ashamed. He knew this time he had screwed up. 

The principal’s door opened, a woman peeking out. “Mr. Lee, please come in” she said gently. He nodded, standing up and following her. 

The first thing he saw inside was his mother. She looked sorrowful. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes red. She has been crying. The principal was holding her hand, probably in a try to comfort her. That broke Jooheon's heart into pieces. He didn't like to make his mom cry. Biting his lip and trying to not show any kind of emotion, he stepped closer and sat next to his mother, facing the principal. 

“Well, Jooheon” the principal spoke firmly, staring at him. Her gaze was strong. “The best thing I can do is expel you from the school”. His mother sniffled at her word. Jooheon clenched his fists and felt his eyes wet. 

He hated it. He hated making his mother suffer. 

“But I can’t just expel you, that’s why I called the counselor” she said, inviting the woman to join the talk.

He looked her, she was gently smiling at him. “You’re going to do volunteer work” she explained. “It would help you. Once we see improvement in your attitude, you’ll stop working and go back to school”. 

“And you can’t refuse” the principal added. “Otherwise, you’ll be in trouble”.

Jooheon swallowed hard. Volunteer work? Even if he refuses? He felt annoyed. He didn’t want to do a stupid volunteer work. But on the other hand, he knew that they’re only trying to save his ass of any kind of legal issue. Because his classmate’s parents will not be happy with what happened and maybe they will try to sue him or something. 

He looked at his mother. Even if it was a bad moment, her eyes sparkled at the sight of her son looking at her. She loved him so much, she has endured him and all his troubles for a long time. If he had to pay back someone, it was her. His lips trembled and his eyes became wetter. She didn’t deserve it, nobody deserved it. He was angry with his life and he didn’t care about anything anymore, but it wasn’t fair for the people around him, which just wanted to help him. 

Maybe it was time to try to make a change. 

“Since I have no option” he muttered. “I’m going to do it”.

His mother cried with relief and hugged him. “Thank you so much” she sobbed on his shoulder. “This is going to help you, I love you”.

“I love you too, mom”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, an update!  
It took a lot of time because I'm a little bit busy... But I finally corrected the chapter to upload it~
> 
> Thanks for waiting, I hope you all enjoy it!

One month later, after being rejected from a lot of places, because they didn't want a problematic boy to work with them. Jooheon finally got accepted in a place for his volunteer job. It was all thanks to Miss Young, the counselor of his school, who workerd really hard to get a place for him.

“Warm Smiles House”, was the name of the institution. It was a home for people with illness and disabilities, of all ages. Most of the residents live there temporarily, because they family can't take care of them properly or need some financial support. But other resident just live there because they don’t have any place to live, because their family abandoned them. It was sad.

Jooheon was being late, as usual. He tried to be responsible with his new work, but in the other hand, he was doing it because he has no option. Miss Young was at the entrace, waiting. She just greeted him, without showing any sign of being mad because of his late arrival. He just nodded and hid his face in his scarf, avoiding making eye contact with her. They entered to the building. It was warm and cozy. 

Miss Young asked him to sit in the reception waiting area, while she went to the information desk to talk with a woman. They checked a fwe papers while they exchange some words. Jooheon was getting really bored, only a few minutes has passed but it was an eternity for him. Then the young boy noticed that his counselor looked back and pointed at him, like she was showing him to the other woman. His ears went red. 'Why are they looking at me?' he thought. 

“Jooheon please come here” Miss Young finally called him. He quickly stood up and approached them. His heart was beating fast. The desk was full of papers with his personal information. The woman from the reception handed him a paper and a pen. "You have to sign this document to indicate that you consent to work here" she said. “Please, read it carefully and…” she got to say before him abruptly took the pen from her hands and signed the paper. 

She looked at him and Miss Young, shocked. “Well…” she muttered. “Mr. Lee, we need a ID picture" she said. 

The boy did a blank expression. "I don't have any ID picture".

The woman sighed annoyed. "Then let's take one" she said, inviting him to come with her to the personal room. Jooheon looked at Miss Young, like he was asking for permission. The counselor just nodded, so he followed the receptionist, silently. 

The personal room was a little bit dark and small. There was a guy who was accommodating archives and papers. He didn't even payed attention to them, he just keep working. The woman sighed again. “Sangjin” she called him, the guy didn't stop. “Please take him an ID picture”. 

“Sure, wait a minute” he finally spoke, leaving his papers in a certain way to not mix them. He stood up and started to prepare everything of the picture. “New caretaker?” he asked directly to Jooheon, in a friendly way. 

Before he can say anything, the woman spoke. “It’s the…” she paused. “…volunteer”. The guy's eyes widened and his smile disappeared. He just glared at Jooheon and didn't say anything. The younger felt uncomfortable, it seems like they already know who he is, what he did and why he's here. 'This is going to be hard'. 

He just nodded, becoming serious and glaring to Jooheon. The younger felt uncomfortable. They already know who he is, what he did and why he’s here. ‘This is going to be hard’ he thought. 

“Come here, let’s take the picture”. Jooheon carefully walked to him and stood up next to a white backdrop. He kept his face serious. Sangjin took some pictures. “Okay, you can go back, your ID will be done in a few minutes”. Jooheon nodded and went back with the woman and Miss Young.

Later, Jooheon knew that the receptionist's name was Miseon. She told him things about the place and what kind of things he will do. He was going to have a coworker, who was going to keep an eye on him. Miseon told him that his coworker will be here in a few minutes. Jooheon was already tired and wanted to go home, it felt like nothing wold be worse. Then a really short and small girl walked in. She has short light brown hair and tiny eyes. Jooheon chuckled. 'This is my coworker? She's the one who is going to control me' he laughed on his mind. 

He has to behave well, but he can't help thinking like that. He doesn't like to be controlled. He doesn't want anyone to tell him what to do. The girl approached him.

"Lee Jooheon, right?" she said calmly. He nodded, glaring at her in an attempt to intimidate her. But she didn't looked away but glared at him back. "I'm Won Yeongja, your new coworker" she introduced herself, extending her hand for a handshake. He didn't shake her hand. "Well..." she smiled, a little embarassed. "I'm a caretaker and I'll instruct you, I'll teach you everything you need to know to do your job". Ut was a matter of time for Jooheon to notice that she was talkative and bossy. Jooheon tried so hard to not roll his eyes, while Yeonja keep talking.

"Sure Yeongja" he said in a mocking way. "What if we start working instead of all this nonsense?" he smirked. The girl just gasped. 'I won' he thought. 

"Nonsense?" she shouted, without worrying about getting the attention of the people around them. "Listen bad boy" she said in a sarcastic way. "You're under my charge now. At the end of the day, I have to write reports about how your behavior". Her face showed that she was furious. "If you don't want to get in trouble, you better behave well". She wasn't just a chatty, she has a strong personality. She was going to be a pain in the ass. 

"I know that you don’t want to be here, I wish I would do my usual job instead of babysitting you” she said, making Jooheon get angry. “But instead of making a tantrum like you, I’m gonna do what I have to do, you should do the same” she added. Jooheon looked down. “You have the choice, behave well, do your work and leave this place fast, or keep acting like a child and god knows when you’ll leave this place”.

Jooheon went blank. “I’m sorry” he muttered. “I really want to make a change, but it's hard to control myself. I went through so much”.

“I understand” she answered. “But it doesn't give you the right to treat others like shit".

Jooheon didn’t say anything, he knew that he was the one that was wrong. And it pissed him off. 

“Well, let’s start working” she said, walking and leaving Jooheon behind. He quickly followed her. 

… 

Since Jooheon's was really impolite with others, Yeongja started with teaching him how to speak properly to the patients. He has to be always nice and attentive with everyone.  
But it was hard for both of them. Yeongja noticed that he was really smart and learns really fast, he's just playing tough. He wasn't bad at all, he just nedds to learn how to manage his anger. And she hoped that he would change at least a bit, because she wouldn't stand him like this for a long thime.

Before a lot of work together, Jooheon finally showed that he can interact with patients. Yeongja toured the place to him. The first room was silent. There was some old ladies watching tv and drinking tea. “This is the common hall, it’s the favorite place of the older residents. There they can watch TV, play board games and chat. They even take a nap here” she giggled. Yeongja carefully approached one of the old ladies, she was alone watching the TV.

“Good morning Miss Gyeong” she said with a sweet voice. 

The older turned his head slowly. “Good morning Narae” she answered. 

“I’m not Narae, I’m Yeongja”. She laughed nervously, shaking her hands. 

“Oh, Yeongja!” she exclaimed. “I’m sorry, you know this old lady has a really bad memory” she laughed. Jooheon tried so hard to contain his laugh, getting Miss Gyeong attention, who looked at him surprised. The old lady adjusted her glasses to look at him better. “What we do have here?” she said in a friendly way. “Is he your boyfriend?” she said to Yeongja, smiling mischievously. 

Yeongja blushed hard. “No!” she felt like she would faint of the embarrassment. “It’s my new coworker, Jooheon”. 

“Whoa” Miss Gyeong answered. “You look like a good boy” she added. Jooheon took a deep breath, surprised. His mouth turned into a shy smile. He had heard it well? She called him a good boy? It’s been a long time since someone called him ‘a good boy’. He was speechless. He used to only receive compliments from his mother.

“Thanks, Miss Gyeong” he muttered, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. 

“What a cute boy” the lady smiled. “He looks like he would be an attentive boyfriend, don’t let him go Yeongja” she joked. 

“He’s just my coworker, Miss Gyeong” she squeaked, embarrassed. Jooheon felt embarrassed too, but he found Miss Gyeong funny. 

They said goodbye to Miss Gyeong and continued with their work. Jooheon felt weird. What does that old lady know? How does she know if he’s a good boy or not? He’s not a good boy. He’s here because he knocked out someone. ‘I’m a bad boy’ he muttered to himself, clenching his fists angrily. He can’t let some nice words make him feel good. 

Now Yeongja showed him the bedrooms. They only visited the empty ones, to not invade the privacy of the residents. He meet other people, almost everyone there is really gentle and friendly. How nice for someone with a bad temper. He can’t imagine how it would feel to take care of people like him. It would drive him crazy. ‘So, that’s how hard it’s to deal with me…’ he thought. 

After a long working day, learning a lot of stuff, it was time to go home. Yeongja approached him with something in her hand. It was his volunteer ID. “This is for you, Jooheon” she gave it to him. “Please don’t lose it, you need it to enter here. If you don’t carry the ID with you, the receptionist won’t let you in, even if she knows you or you tell her you are a volunteer. No ID, you don’t enter here”. 

He received it, looking at his picture. He smirked, showing his dimples. Yeongja looked at him, curious. “What are you thinking about?” she asked. “Don’t try to intentionally lose it, we have a copy here”. 

Jooheon looked at her, annoyed. “I’m not going to do it”.

“Then why are you smiling so much?”.

He just raised his ID. “I look handsome in this picture”. 

Yeongja rolled her eyes. “Go home, handsome boy” she said mockingly. “Please come early tomorrow”. 

“Sure” he said, leaving the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I was fanciful about the place where Joo is going to work, it's a kind of plot convenience, haha.  
I'll do a research to not writing something wrong, I'll do my best!  
Thanks for reading my fanfic!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello, annyeong! 
> 
> Merry christmas everyone~ This is my gift; an update haha
> 
> I'm so sorry for taking a long time to update.. I'm dealing with health issues and I also got admitted in college! I'll be busy but I want to keep writing :-)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter~

A few weeks passed, it was still hard for Jooheon to get used to his work. He had small conflicts with Yeonja, nothing serious, but it generates conflict between them. Jooheon was rude because he didn't want to wound his own pride. 

He started with the basics, assitsing the elder residents, giving medicines and serving lunch. Everything was hard, he not only had to learn how to do his work but learn the resident's names and some personal info about them. Now he knows that Mr. Mae refuses to take his medicines, so he has to persuade him with snacks. Miss Ho has to go to the hospital every morning; he has to preparate her and sign the ambulance papers. Miss Gyeong has hypertension and he have to watch over that she doesn't get any salty snack.

"Taking care of older people it's exhausting as taking care of kids" he thought.

There are kids in the place, Jooheon saw them at the distance, but didn't had the opportunity to interact with them. He knew that they do special activities like they're in the school. Only a few recidents have special permissions to go to a real school. Also there are very few people with similar age as Jooheon. He wants to see them even if he pretends to not. It's not the same to spent the day with older people than people of his age.

But today, he had to do something different. Two caretakers had an accident and Yeonja had to replace them, so today...he was under Sangjin responsibility. 

It was boring. Sangjin was really quiet and meticulous with his work, he focuses too much in what he does so he barely spoke to Jooheon. He didn't even let Jooheon help him, because he was worried he could do something wrong with his papers and archives.

"This guy is going to drive me out of my mind" Jooheon thought, sighing. 

Sangjin looked at Jooheon, and noticed that his poor coworker was almost to fall asleep of boredom. He accommodated some papers and left them on his desk. “It’s almost lunch time” he finally spoke. “Let’s go to the cafeteria”. 

Jooheon frowned. He was inviting him to have lunch together? Sangjin was boring as fuck, if he eat like he works, Jooheon was sure he would go insane. But he accepted without doubting. It was better than being the idiot who eats alone, right?. 

Once they leaved the office, Jooheon noticed something unexpected. Sangjin was really talkative and funny when he wasn't working. Even if he was starting to get along with his coworker, everything was awkard for him. He was really anxious about having lunch with Sangjin.

They both got black bean noodles. Jooheon hold a sauce bottle, Sangjin smirked. "That one is really spicy, be careful".

He just scoffed and put it on his noodles. 'I know what I'm doing, I eat a lot of spicy food' he thought. 

They went to an empty table and silently started to eat. Jooheon mixed his noodles and shoved them on his mouth. In a few seconds, tears appeared on his eyes, his tongue feel like it was burning. He swallowed carefully, trying to get unnoticed by Sangjin. Jooheon gasped and drank a lot of water.

Sangjin giggled. "I told you".

Jooheon just glared at him and remained silent. Sangjin observed him.

"Then..." he spoke. "Tell me something about you". He was trying to make Jooheon feel more comfortable with him. "I talked a lot about me".

Jooheon's mouth was full of noodles, so he took his time to answer. "Our food is going to cool if we keep talking" he said in a cold way.

Sangjin clicked his tonge. "Just say something". 

The younger left his chopsticks. "I don't know, man" he said nervously. "This is too weird for me".

"Don't worry" he answered, smiling. "It was hard for me when I started to work in this place".

"No, it's not that..." he added.

"Then?" Sangjin raised an eyebrow, curious. "What's too werid?".

Jooheon took his time to answer. "...having lunch with someone..." he mumbled, looking down.

The older didn't expected it, he didnt' know what to say, so he just remain silent. The situation turned uncomfortable for both of them. Sangjin didn't spoke again. Jooheon looked so distressed, his cheeks bright red. He looked like he said something he shouldn't have said. 

'I can't be friendly, I can't have lunch with anyone. I'm a bad person, I must behave as such' he thought, pressing his lips. He was pissed, he felt weak.

Jooheon roughly stood up and left Sangjin alone.

Tears rolled down his cheeks. Being treated well was making him feel overwhelmed.

… 

A few hours later, almost at time to go home, Yeongja came back, for both Jooheon and Sangjin's luck. Jooheon's eyes brightened like he found water in the dessert. 

Jooheon was already standing in the door frame, ready to leave, while Yeongja thanked Sangjin for giving her a hand. 

"Well, it seems like someone is ready to go" she laughed. "See you later".

Jooheon followed her through the corridors, silently. At this point, Yeongja surely noticed that there was something up with him, and the thought of it made him feel worse. He didn't want her to ask anything. 

They went to the second floor and walked a little. Then Yeongja stopped in front of a light blue door with a colorful sign that said "Library". She opened the door and invited Jooheon to enter with her.

It was the first time that he went inside the library. Yeongja told him about the place, but he was never been there.

It was calm and smelled nice.

Yeongja smiled. "For now, you'll work there after lunch".

Jooheon froze. He was just adapting to the eldery area and now he has to do more stuff? Before he can protest, Yeongja walked to the circulation desk, he followed her.  
She greeted the librarian and introduced Jooheon to her. Now Jooheon was going to be her assistant, replacing the other librarian, who was one of the caretakers who had an accident. 

"Feel free to explore your new work place" the librarian said calmly. "Become familiar with the library". 

And he did it. He walked trough the book shelves, looking at the spines of the books. There were a lot of titles and authors he didn't know. He really didn't know anything about it, because he didn't enjoy reading books. It was comfortable to walk alone in a quiet place, and he didn't had to worry about having to talk with any resident, because they're too busy reading or playing board games.

Touring the place, he noticed a boy in the corner of the library, alone. He was wearing a ridiculously big glasses. Jooheon didn't noticed that he was staring at the boy too much. He had something that made Jooheon unable to take his eyes off him.

"You're looking at Hyunwoo?" a voice suddenly sounded behing him. Jooheon frightened, turning his head to meet Yeongja. She giggled. "Did I scared you? 

"How long have you been following me?" he shouted loudly.

Yeongja shushed him. "Lower your voice, you're going to disturb everyone" she said. Jooheon just glared at her, annoyed.

"I wouldn't have been too loud if you hadn't scared me". 

She giggled. "Let's go to say hello" she said while she started to walk towards the boy in the corner.

Jooheon sighed and followed her.

Yeongja carefully approached the boy.

"Hello Hyunwoo" she said in a soft voice. 

The boy jumped up in surprise and smiled. "Hello Miss Yeongja" he asnwered. His voice was soft and monotnous. "You surprised me".

"I see" she giggled. "I'm sorry". She looked at Jooheon and moved her hand, suggesting him to approach them. "I'm with a new librarian, he's going to replace Hyungwon for a while".

The boy nodded, he didn't take his eyes off his book a second. That attitude annoyed Jooheon. 'What's wrong with this guy?'

Yeongja smiled at Jooheon as he approached, then she left him with the boy. As he got closer to him, he noticed that he was holding a kids book. A really colorfull one. Then he peeked on the boy's face. His face was a little expressionless, his eyes were unfocused, like he wasn't really looking at anything at all.

"I'm Jooheon" he exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you, Jooheon" he answered, slowly moving his head to his direction but without looking directly at him. "Son Hyunwoo" he handed his hand for a handshake. 

He didn't want to be rude, so he shaked his hand. Hyunwoo hand was warm. His fingers ran all over his hand, it made Jooheon feel weird.

Can this day become more uncomfortable?

"Do you know this book?" Hyunwoo broke the silence. "I really like it, the poems are beautiful".

Jooheon smiled awkwardly. "Yeah..." he answered. "The illustrations are nice too".

"It must be..." he shortly answered, softly moving his fingertips on the page. "I wish I can see them".

Then Jooheon noticed it.

He was blind.

"I-I'm sorry" his cheeks became pink. "I didn't mean it, I didn't notice".

"Don't worry, you didn't know" he answered. "I use this glasses because it confuses people and they can't see my eyes well".

Jooheon felt ashamed.

"Even if I can't see the illustrations, I can feel them trough the poems" he smiled, showing his separated incisors. 

"Must be hard" he mumbled.

"Woah, it seems like you two are getting along" Yeongja came to them again. 

Hyunwoo nodded and smiled. 'That smile..." Jooheon thought. Hyunwoo's constantly smiling made his blood boil. How can someone like him look so happy? 

"Hyunwoo..." Yeongja said, looking at him. "Did you come here again without your cane?" she looked annoyed.

"The nurse brought me here and I forgot it" he sighed.

“I already told you to always carry it with you” she was obviously pissed. “If you’re alone and don’t have it, you won’t be able get around by yourself”. 

Hyunwoo lowered his head. "I'm sorry". 

Jooheon felt bad for him, it’s embarrassing when you get scolded in front of others. But the boy seems to be okay with it. 

“Okay, I’m going to carry you to your bedroom” she said, helping him to stand up and grab her arm. “Jooheon, you can go home”. 

Jooheon nodded, starting to walk away.

“Goodbye Jooheon” Hyunwoo exclaimed. “See you tomorrow”. 

Jooheon stopped on his track, astonished. He looked back to see him. “Goodbye, Hyunwoo”. 

Then he left the library, feeling really weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Nunu finally appeared ~ I feel like that scene is a little bit weird and vague, I barely had time to check and correct it ;; 
> 
> Thanks for reading my fic!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fanfic! This is my first time posting here. 
> 
> I don't know how often I'm going to update this, but I'll do it if I see that there's people interested!  
And since I'm still writing the fic, I'll modify and add the tags in the future~
> 
> See ya!!


End file.
